My Choice
by LaLunaLight
Summary: Because of his father, Tsunayoshi must transfer school again. This time, he ended in Kaisei Private Boys High School in Tokyo where student there divided in 2 groups, Kuro and Shiro. Also, in that school, everything was decided by a game. From the group you're in, the ranks, the teacher, everything.
1. We're going WHERE!

Title: My Choice

Rating: T (maybe)

Author: LaLunaLight

Genre: Undecided (can be changed all the time)

Summary: Because of his father, Tsunayoshi must transfer school again. This time, he ended in Kaisei Private Boys High School in Tokyo where student there divided in 2 groups, Kuro and Shiro. Also, in that school, everything was decided by a game. From the group you're in, the ranks, the teacher, everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Of course), KHR belong to Akira Amano.

Post Date: 2016/01/30

* * *

 **Chapter 1: We're going WHERE?!**

The sun was high in the sky and shining through the tree leaves. The birds were chirping, and it was an overall disgustingly cheerful day. Resting against one of these trees in the park was a teenage boy, with light brown hair that covered his face. Both of his eyes are closed. His blue sparkle skinny jeans held tight against his legs as a gray shirt with the small green clover on it.

"Here you were, Tsuna!"

Come a voice from far. But the said boy still silent, completely ignored the call.

"Tsuna! Hey, Tsuna, do you hear me?" this time that voice closer.

Still no answer

A 15 year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was napping under a tree when someone called his name. He opened his eyes and took a book that covered his eyes. He had large, brown loving eyes and gravity-defying, but soft hair nearly matched his eyes, creamy smooth skin, rosy lips, a perfect nose and a small frame. Let out a small yawn, Tsuna looked up only to see a blonde man who had a big grin on his face. "What do you want, dad?" he sighed to his dad, Sawada Iemitsu.

"I have good news!" grinned his father.

 _'Oh no,'_ every time his father says that, something bad would- no, always happened.

"Guess what? We're going to Japan...!" said Iemitsu happily.

"... What?"

"I said, we're going to Japan! So, pack your things, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! Why all sudden? What about my school?"

"Silly you... This not first time you moved, right?" as his father said that, Tsuna just groaned.

His father's job is writer, yup, you heard right, believe or not Iemitsu is one of the famous writer in the world. He has written many kinds of book and other literature in different languages. But his job makes both of them must moved from one country to another country because Iemitsu need new inspiration to write his book (That's he said). Even Tsuna can't count how many times they had moved. Right now, they lived in New York for fourteen months already and according to Tsuna it is a new record that they stay in one country more than one year.

"But, Dad, why's Japan? We haven't back there since... " _'Mom's death'_ the last part is left unsaid,

At first, Tsuna lived with his mother in Namimori as his father left them to travel around the world and Iemitsu only visit them once or twice per year. But one day, his mother had suffered a heart attack that caused her death. And since that, Iemitsu decided to bring the young Tsuna to travel with him.

Iemitsu just silent for the moment. His mind traveled back where his 6 year-old son called him in the middle of his journey, crying about how his wife, Nana suddenly fell in the kitchen and wouldn't wake up. He tried to calm his son and told him to call an ambulance. Twenty minutes later he got a call again, not from his son, but from a woman from the hospital who told him that his wife, his beloved Nana is dead.

"...Besides, we don't have a house anymore in there."

Iemitsu looked at his son and smiled, "Don't worry, son. My editors have rented an apartment. We... didn't go to Nanimori this time."

"Then where?"

"Tokyo."

"Why? I remember you always avoided go to Tokyo, you even rejected a good offer last time" maybe only a little, but Tsuna saw his father flinched. "Dad...?" the brunet narrowed his eyes, "You're hiding something from me?"

"Ah," Iemitsu said suddenly, "I must check my manuscript! Bye, Tsu-kun.." Tsuna had to try to blink his eyes as his father dashed in an inhumanely speed of light, in a second Iemitsu had gone, leaving the brunet to sigh _'Oh, well.'_

* * *

"So... You will go again, Tsuna?" his redheaded friend smiled at Tsuna (who just finished talking someone on the phone), but you can hear a sad tone in his voice.

Right now Tsuna was sitting in small café not far from his apartment. In front of him, his best friend, Kozato Enma sat while playing with his drink. "Which country are you going to this time?"

"Japan." Enma raised his eyebrow,

"Your homeland?"

"Yes," Tsuna nodded, "And don't worry about me, I... will be fine." He added when his friend gave a worried look.

Enma just sighed, "I believe in you. But, I don't want incident like that happen again," he looked up to see the brunet's eyes, "Just... don't lose your path, Tsuna."

Tsuna flinched, "I know, Enma.. I know."

* * *

 _-Time skips - at the night-_

"What did you say?!" Tsuna choked on his cake. The brunet thought for a second he was enjoying his strawberry cake when he heard what his father said.

Iemitsu give him an amused look, "You heard me, Tsuna."

To say that Tsuna was shocked would be putting it mildly; there probably isn't a word in the dictionary to describe the look on the brunet's face after hearing this recent development.

"You can't be serious, Dad, if this is a joke, it's not funny." Even he says that, he knew his father wasn't lying this time. "I mean... A dormitory?!"

"Yes Tsuna. You'll live in dormitory this time."

"But, why? Can't I just live in apartment like always?" Tsuna looked at his father with sad expression, "Do you...not want me around?"

Realizing his own mistake, Iemitsu shake his head, "Not like that, Tsuna..." he didn't want to make his son upset too much. "I can't stay in Tokyo for long."

 _'That again'_ "Why?"

"I want avo- err, I mean need to travel around Japan, Kyoto, Niigita, Osaka, and other for my book."

"And I can't come with you?"

"I don't want you missed your academic anymore."

Finally the brunet gave a tired sigh, "Fine."

Iemitsu stand up and walked to his room, "Oh," he stopped at halfway "Did I mention that I enroll you in boys' school?" And Iemitsu must dodge a flying fork from his son.

 **-CONTINUED-**

* * *

 **Omake: Conversation on the phone**

"I will leave America to Japan tomorrow."

 _"So?"_

"Maybe I'll meet your teammates."

 _"Like I care"_

"You wouldn't miss me?"

 _"Che,"_

"Anyway, good luck in your match"

 _"I don't need any luck"_

"Hai, hai, I believe in you"

 _"Tch,"_

"Oh, say hello to Kevin."

 _"Mada mada dane, Tsuna-Senpai"_

 _~owari~_

next chapter:

 _"What is this...? A card?"_

 _"Oh! The Messenger?!"_

 _"A new student, eh? Interesting"_

* * *

 **Nah, not too much in first chapter. Honestly, I don't know why I make this story, but oh well... This fic still experiment fic.**

 **For those who like Enma, don't worry he will appear again in future chapter (** ** _if_** **this still continued)**

 **Oh, other anime character will appear/mention randomly, hope you don't mind. Who is character/what anime mention in this chapter? ^^**

 **Anyway, should I make any pairing?**


	2. Arrived

Title: My Choice

Rating: T (maybe)

Author: LaLunaLight

Genre: Undecided (can be changed all the time)

Summary: Because of his father, Tsunayoshi must transfer school again. This time, he ended in Kaisei Private Boys High School in Tokyo where student there divided in 2 groups, Kuro and Shiro. Also, in that school, everything was decided by a game. From the group you're in, the ranks, the teacher, everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Of course), KHR belong to Akira Amano.

Post Date: 2016/02/18

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrived**

In Kaisei, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen on such a lovely spring day. Finally, he ended up there, Tsuna had to admit... The school was enormous. The vast premises contain the school buildings and three historical student dormitories towering buildings resembling Cathedrals in their design stood beautifully as a monument to everything ostentatious and needlessly expensive.

Kaisei Private Boys High School or most people just call Kaisei Academy school using dormitory system, means that the students who studied in this school must live in the school's dormitory (he still wants to kill his father for this). Of course, the students can go to their home, but only when holiday season.

He took a deep breath.

 _'Do I must feel nervous every time I stepped new school? This is my 11th moved to a different school.'_ Tsuna whispered to the air, holding a hand to his chest. He took a deep breath and stepped through the gate, making his way to the school.

The Sakura blossoms were slowly falling from the trees and played in the air, guided down the meandering paths of wind that invisibly winded through the sky. There was almost a magical tint to the campus, like this wasn't quite real, while new tulips and daisies were popping up from the ground and seeming to brighten up the schoolyard. It was quiet through the school yard however; the school seems quiet, except some student in here and there, chatting each other, sitting under a tree, or just simply walking.

 _-Change scene-_

Someone was looking through large windows. He stared at a lone person who just passed the school gate. "Ne, is he...?"

"Yes. He's a transfer student." Said a voice behind him

"A new student, eh? Interesting..." the first person smirked, he turned his head "I have a job for you."

The second person frowned, knowing what his job is. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I can't be wrong."

A sigh, "Alright then."

 _-Change scene-_

Tsuna is lost, he knows that.

He has tried to find Principal office since ten minutes ago, but it was not easy. He wasn't in the school uniform, though, he had yet to pick one up since he only will meet the Principal today, and then he'll go straight to his dormitory, his father said that his bags and other luggage should be arrived yesterday.

Instead Tsuna was dressed casually in layers. He wore an orange and white flannel over a white long-sleeved shirt. A warm jacket topped the flannel to keep his body temper from lowering and had slipped on a pair of black pants and a pair of black laced-up boots covered his feet and it helped him complete his outfit.

It was too late to realize that Tsuna bumped into something, or rather someone. "Ahhh!" he fell backward.

"Ano..." a voice had then reached Tsuna's ear make him surprise as he turned towards it. He took a look and caught sight of blue-haired boy with a concern look on his face. "Are you alright?"

 _'What the- I even didn't notice him until we clashed!'_

He wears a black button up shirt and brown slacks with a cream blazer. On right chest the school logo was stitched and red tie as the finishing touch.

"Are you alright?" the other male repeated the question. Honestly, Tsuna didn't even notice his presence at all.

"Ah... I'm fine. Sorry for bumping you." Tsuna helped the blue-haired boy gathers his books.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too..." he stand up, "and you can keep it."

Tsuna, who was about pick up something the other boy dropped, "Eh?" he looked beside him but found himself to be standing alone. He whipped around and tried to see if the other boy was somewhere around him, but nothing in there. "...He's gone." Muttered Tsuna, wide-eyed. Then he looked the thing he held, it was a card. "What is this...? A card" he pick up the card and stared it.

A Queen of Spade stared back at him.

* * *

 _-Time skips, few moments later-_

Tsuna has met various people in his life, of course. But he never met someone like the Principal before.

One word that could describe that man is: _Odd_

When Tsuna entered his office, the first time he saw is a man who has white hair and a pair of black eyes with round glasses who currently sitting on a brown sofa, slurping some... noodles? What? In front of him one bowl of ramen, err, or is that soba? and a cup of tea.

The man glanced up and made eye-contact with the brunet. He smiled, waved at the other with his chopsticks in hand, "Oh, you must be Tsunayoshi, right? Come here," he mentioned empty sofa across from him.

 _'He's the Principal?'_ thought Tsuna as he approached that man and awkwardly sat down. The brunet politely declined when the white-haired Principal offered a bowl of noodles.

The Principal of Kaisei Academy is an odd person. Unlike the other Principal Tsuna met before who like wearing a suit or any formal clothes, this Principal wearing a plain green kimono on his pale skin.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi. I'm the Principal of this school, Kawahira." The Principal, Mr. Kawahira said (after finishing his noodles and put the empty bowl on the table). "I'm pleased to welcome Iemitsu's son to this school."

Tsuna nodded back, "Arigato, Kawahira-san." and then he stared at the Principal. "Excuse me, but... Do you know my father?"

Mr. Kawahira chuckled, "Iemitsu is a famous writer, of course I know." A pause "Yes, Tsunayoshi. I know your father." _The more than you_ is left unsaid. Although aware the playful tone from the Principal, Tsuna didn't say anything. "For now, let's see which group you are in." Then the Principal picked some files (from nowhere), "Hmm, interesting..."

"Group?" Tsuna titled his head.

"Let me explain some things to you." smiled Mr. Kawahira. "There are two groups of student in this school, Kuro and Shiro. You must have passed a few students in your way, right? You must realize that their uniform is different. Like their name, Kuro wears a black uniform and Shiro wears a white uniform."

Tsuna remembered that before, but... "Ano, Kawahira-san. I bumped someone who didn't wear black or white uniform, he wears cream blazer with dark brown pants if I'm not mistaken. Is he also a student in here?" as he said this, the glassed Principal raised eyebrow, "Oho, you have met one of _them_ already? Tell me Tsunayoshi, what color the ear cuff he was wearing? And in which hand he wore a ring?"

Of course, this makes Tsuna more confused. "Ear cuff and ring?" he tried to remember... "Hmm, I think he wears silver ear cuff and ring on right hand."

"Oh! The Messenger?!"

"The Messenger?" Tsuna asked back.

However, the Principal ignored that and asked another question. "Is he giving you something?"

He really wanted to yell at the Principal, but Tsuna forced himself to calm down. "He dropped a card." He showed the card he picked up earlier on the table.

The Principal's reaction? He chuckled. "Who knows he will choose you without playing a game." He stood up and walked to his desk. "As I thought, you're interested person Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Kawahira-san?" The Principal stared at the brunet who seems very, very lost.

"Ah, sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. But I have a meeting after this, so I call someone to accompany you to your dorm. He also will explain everything to you." Just as he said that, there are a knock on the door.

 _*Knock..knock..*_

"Enter."

"Excuse me, sir." Someone entered the room.

Tsuna turned his head at the familiar voice and gasped. He was looking the person who he didn't expect.

 **-CONTINUED-**

* * *

 **Omake : The Messenger**

 _"Your message has been delivered"_ a monotone voice said, making him choke his sweets.

Once he was done with his choking, he turned around only to see a younger male looking at him with a blank face, but even so he could see an amused expression in his eyes.

"Since when you get here!?"

 _"10 minutes ago."_

He sweat-dropped, he should have been familiar with this "Then why don't you speak to me?"

 _"I did, but you didn't hear me."_

"I almost have a heart attack!"

 _"But you didn't have a heart, senpai."_ The other male said that nonchalantly, with a deadpan face.

"Mou, that's mean, Tet-chan…"

 _"Don't call me that, senpai."_

~owari~

* * *

Next chapter:

 _"I'm number nine"_

 _"You… you are part of Niji?! That's awesome! How can?"_

 _"...but, his identity is mysterious.."_

 _"Are you sure this is my room? Not a hotel room or something?"_

* * *

 **So? How is it?**

 **To answered chapter 1, the other anime character who appear is Ryoma from Prince of Tennis ^^**

 **And what about this chapter? Who appeared? that's easy...**

 **Sorry for bad grammar, you've been warned. And no, I didn't want get beta.**

 **I still have many assignment, so I bit rushed.**

 **See ya next time~**


	3. Explanation and Dorm

Title: My Choice

Rating: T (maybe)

Author: LaLunaLight

Genre: Undecided (can be changed all the time)

Summary: Because of his father, Tsunayoshi must transfer school again. This time, he ended in Kaisei Private Boys High School in Tokyo where student there divided in 2 groups, Kuro and Shiro. Also, in that school, everything was decided by a game. From the group you're in, the ranks, the teacher, everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Of course), KHR belong to Akira Amano.

Post Date: 2016/10/26

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Explanation and Dorm**

 _Tsuna turned his head at the familiar voice and gasped. He was looking the person who he didn't expect._

"AH..!"

The newcomer, after heard a shout turned his head and gained a very shocked expression, "Tsuna?"

"Shoichi?" Tsuna asked, unsure.

The newcomer's older than Tsuna. He has neck-length red hair, green eyes and wears glasses. He also wear black button up shirt with a white blazer and white slacks. It had black lining at the end of the sleeves and hem. On right chest the school logo was stitched and blue tie as the finishing touch.

Irie Shoichi, a childhood friend of Tsuna, they met when Tsuna visited Hong Kong for two month. That time Tsuna still seven and Shoichi is nine, they used to be classmate and neighbor (they live in same apartment and their rooms next to each other). They always spent time together when their fathers were working.

Oh, Shoichi's father was Iemitsu's Editor (only in Hong Kong).

But like usual, when Iemitsu had finished his book, he and Tsuna have to leave Hong Kong and go to another country.

So of course Tsuna is shocked to see his old friend in here. "What are you doing here?"

"I..I have been in Tokyo since Middle School." The redhead answered. "And what are you doing in this country, Tsuna?" Shoichi knew, he knew about Tsuna and his past. He couldn't believe his friend really back to Japan.

"My father." Answer the brunet simply.

"Ah, I see."

"Ok, then..." the both of them startled by the principal's voice, they have forgotten about him. "Your luggage will be transferred to your new dorm, Tsunayoshi-kun." And he turned to the red-haired teen "Since you both seems know each other, I don't need to introduce you. Shoichi-kun, could you show Tsunayoshi-kun to his dorm?" Kawahira smiled.

Shoichi bowed, "I understand, sir."

When both of them were about exit the office, Kawahira's voice called again, "Oh, it's Niji Dorm."

The white-haired principal only chuckled when see Shoichi's shocked face.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Shoichi threw his hand to the air.

Tsuna just stared him, little annoyed because his friend had been repeated that for three times, " _Dakara, nani_?"

"You… you are part of _Niji_?! That's awesome! How can?"

"Shoichi calm down, first can you tell me what the hell is Niji?!"

"Oh… right, ok I'll tell you."

The both of them were walking around Academy. Shoichi took a breath and began his explanation,

"The student in Kaisei Academy divided by two groups, **Kuro** and _Shiro_. Like their name, you can distinguish them by their uniforms. When you enter this school for first time, your first _game_ is to determine which group you're belong. And, before you ask anything, let me finish it first" He cut off Tsuna who was about said something.

"Actually, there is one more group in Kaisei Academy, **Niji**. Niji is… an elite group. That group wears cream blazer, you rarely see them in this school. Because unlike the other two groups, only a few students are the part of Niji. Always 13- no, 14 students. They have more freedom among the students. They can skip class whenever they want, not have to participate in school activities, not really bound to the rules, and others like that... Wait a moment-" Shoichi stopped and look at the brunet. "Tsuna, who's person who give you a game? _You only can be part of Niji by beating the current student of that group in the game_."

Tsuna looked at his friend curiously, "What do you mean? I just arrived today"

"Then, how can you know that you're part of Niji?"

"I don't even know. The Principal only laughed when I told him I met one of them."

"Who?"

"The Principal only calls him _the Messenger_. And before you ask, he did give me a card" Tsuna showed the card he got earlier.

How many surprises that Shoichi get today? Who knows… the redheaded only stare blankly at the card, the Queen of Spade, then he yelped "EHH?! _Him?_ _Queen_? How?!"

"Shoichi, it's not me who will explain, it's you. Remember that I know nothing about this school."

"Ah… Right, sorry Tsuna" then he continues his explanation,

"Among the Niji, four people are the **Royal** , the chosen student who has more authority, they're like a student council in this school. Every student in Niji has their own identity, following the card terms. Jack, Ace, Queen, and King, is the Royal and the numbers two until ten is the others. The Royals have their own position and job."

"The **King** , _Seitokaicho_ , of course, is the _Ruler_ , King's word is absolute, other student respect and fear him at the same time, nobody dares to defy him or you can be punished. The **Jack** , is a Treasurer in school's council, but he is mostly known as the _Punisher_ , have a job to punish student who broke the rules. The **Ace** , the _Guardian_ , is a Secretary in school's council, protected the school and its student from inside and outside is Ace's job. Usually Jack and Ace always partnered each other, but well... You will know later. Move on- the **Queen** , _Fukukaicho_ or the _Watcher_.. actually we don't have the student who held that position this year." Shoichi paused, pushing up his glasses with one hand. "... until you. After the last Queen, who had graduated from this school a year ago, nobody becomes the new Queen because no student can clear the game."

"The **Game**. In Kaisei Academy, almost everything is decided by a game. Students and even the teachers must follow this rule. What game? The game is different every time. From a board or sport games, an individual or group games, online games or video games, and other like that. Now the Game has several rules, but the most important rule is: _The Game must be watched by members of Niji_. So, if at least one Niji not present, you can't play the game."

"Question, Tsuna?" asked Shoichi.

The brunet gives him _are-you-kidding_ look, of course Tsuna have questions, many of them. But he decided to ask the question he was most curious. "Does that's mean I become the new Queen? I'm new to this school, and like I said earlier, I haven't played any game. So why?"

Shoichi was silent for the moment. He looked at Tsuna, "Because you're chosen by _him_."

"Him?"

"The last member of Niji, the **Joker**. Have same authority and power as the Royals. His title is _Game Master_ , the one who created and decided all the Game. But.. his identity is mysterious. No one knew about the Joker's name or face, he's blending with another student, either Kuro or Shiro. The only one who knew Joker is the Principal and the person you met earlier, the _Messenger_. Kuroko-san, a second year student and the _Number Two_. His job, of course to deliver a message from the Joker. So, if he gave you the Queen card, it means you're chosen to be the new Queen by Joker."

"It still didn't answer my question, why's me?"

" _Sa_ , don't ask me, I don't know either."

* * *

After talk and more explanation later, Shoichi led Tsuna to his dorm.

 _Niji Dormitory_ , located in North of Kaisei Academy (while Shiro's in West and Kuro's in East). Although this dorm was smaller than the other two, Tsuna still stared it with awe from the entrance. Three-story building with cream walls and some green ivy surrounds it. A big Oak tree stood in left side of the building, and in the right not far from the dorm, Tsuna can see the beautiful garden which decorated with a bunch of beautiful exotic looking flowers and other plants all around, also there is a small stone pond filled with Koi fish. At middle of the garden, there's also a big gazebo. And Tsuna realized that _someone_ was currently sitting in there.

"Tsuna?" Shoichi called him, "I'll leave now."

Tsuna turned at his red-haired friend, "You're not coming?"

Shoichi looked around nervously, "Erm, I have a class after this. And… I can't really enter this dorm because here's already Niji's territory." Give a last bow, he left the brunet alone.

Suddenly, a voice called him. " _Are re_ , don't tell me you're the new Queen?"

Tsuna looked up, and met sky-blue eyes staring at him curiously. The other male has a blonde hair and three whiskers at each cheek. And according to his green tie, the blonde's first-year like him. " _Ne_ , it's true Joker chose you? Do you know him? What's your name? Are you first-year?" he asked many questions. "I'm _Number Nine_ at your service, _dattebayo_!"

"Umm…"

The blonde, seeing his discomfort just laughed, "Sorry, I'm too happy we finally got a Queen. So what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna"

" _Nu uh_ , I can't impolite, of course I'll call you Queen." the blonde just grinned. "Let me show you this dorm." Before Tsuna know it, the blonde dragged him inside.

"The first floor is where you can find the lounge to relax (have a fireplace and a TV), the library that has various books (study books, novels, comics, and many other kinds of literature), the dining room, laundry facilities, infirmary and the big kitchen, we have our personal chef for cooking. The second and third floors have all the rooms. A second floor was for the Numbers, have 9 rooms (each has own bathroom) and 1 storage room. The third floor was for the Royals, have 4 rooms, but bigger than other, only the Royal's room have fireplaces, balconies, and window seats, oh and we have 1 empty room on the third floor as well."

Tsuna just listening quietly at the blonde's explanation as he looked around, the dorm is bigger inside.

But even so, the dorm is empty.

" _Anoo_ , Kyuu-san." Well, the blonde hasn't really given his name. "Where's others?"

"Hm? Oh, nobody beside me at dorm right now. Some of Numbers attending class and other's just around in the academy. I don't know where the King and Jack, but the Ace is napping in gazebo." Oh, so the person he saw earlier is the Ace.

The blonde led Tsuna to his room in third floor.

The brunet stared at the door. A door with gold plate on it, QUEEN'S ROOM.

Tsuna sighed and opened the door.

The big, comfortable, and warm room. The wall was painted in orange, while the floor was a rich brown that was even darker than the walls with a navy carpet in the middle. The milk-chocolate colored bed was covered with cream blankets and pillows of all shades of light red. On the left side of the bed, there were small tables with a white lamp. On the other side of the room from the doorway, the back wall was nothing but a massively large window that covered almost the entire wall, and gave a view of the beautiful garden and also a veranda with red curtains. The other small door with green picture, lead to the bathroom. At the end of right bed, there was a slightly curved dark-brown wardrobe. The elegant yet classic theme has dominated the room, a beige-colored couch placed in front fireplace.

"Are you sure this is my room? Not hotel room or something?" Tsuna asked.

"Why Queen? Of course, this is your room."

"Isn't it too big for myself?"

"No, the Royal's rooms were bigger than others. This is one advantage of being the Royals."

After the blonde left (he forgot to ask his name!) Tsuna decided to have a little nap, ignoring his ringing phone because he knew who's from.

 **-CONTINUED-**

* * *

Next chapter:

 _"Queen? I have massage from the King."_

 _"Forbidden..? Why?"_

 _"You can't. Those who threaten Kaisei Academy… are quickly eliminated."_


End file.
